Make A Star
by minicoopergirly
Summary: Clary, the sweet innocent daughter of Luke and Jocelyn Graymark, everything is so right in her world, but everything is so wrong. Sebastian, the rebel son of Jake and Emily Bloodmoon, he trades in secrets... and drugs. Jace, the adoptive son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Bad boy, street racer... Ladies man. Life was perfect in each's world, till one man brought them together.
1. Preface Through the Lens

**AN:** Well, here we are... I had this idea last night... so lets see where it goes... I have no plans. Just write and see... ;-)

_The shutter clicked. The flash hardly visible by the ducttape over it as a man in black photographed a short redheaded three year old child. The one who got away. The one he never met. She should have been his. He should have been the one to raise her. That whore of an ex wife of his... she took his daughter. The courts deemed him unfit, the courts claimed him abusive. They sided with that cheating twit. They took his Angel. _

_The shutter kept clicking. The man was determined to find something wrong with the wretched bitch's care of his daughter. Something where he could swoop in and take her away. Maybe her new toy would touch her... He could only hope. It would be nice to see the homewrecker who was at one time his best friend rot behind bars. Just like the whore had made him._

_Stalker. Abuser. Alcoholic. Murderer. Those were the words thrown around him. Those words made him spend the last three years in Jail. Granted he beat the murder charge, his lawyer was the best in the buisness. He just had to follow three simple rules- Do not contact his exwife. Do not enter New York. Fly under the radar._

_Valentine was not the type to do this. She was his daughter. She would be his._

_It was not bad enough that stupid bitch put his son up for adoption the moment he was born. Five years ago. Protecting her child from him she had said... She said if she had to live under him... no child of hers ever would. She would pay._

_A few more photos of the sleeping child before the man turned off the roof he was stationed on and walking into the night._

**...**

_The photos developed, framed and place on the wall of a clean apartment... they started to tell a story. A white blonde boy, from newborn to two. Then photos of the same boy at five, along side photos of the redheaded girl. He would wait for the perfect moment, then those who were rightfully his... the spawn of his seed... they would be his._


	2. Living forevermore

By fire, By moonlight,

If I mess it up,

You'll make it right.

Trial by fire,

Trial by moonlight.

-Scribble in a Notebook

"Clary, It's time to wake up." An awkward voice danced across tired eardrums. Clarissa Greymark has finished her English assignment early and had fallen into a semi-restful sleep.

Sleep, its something no one really puts too much stock in. Its just something you do every day. You spend a lot of time asleep. There are a bunch of variables to the amount of sleep you get, and the last month, the odds were not stacked in Clary's favor. Nightmares, things worse than just a redheaded horse, pranced in her head, robbing her of the right that was sleep.

It was safer to sleep in school. The shadow world didn't seem to follow her there. Oh, The shadow world... In her half dazed moment she started to ponder... "Clair-bear, Seriously. Lets get you home."

Eyelids flicker, the world seems to blur become coming into focus. Black hair, acne ridden face, Simon. Clary pushes an untamed red bang out of her eye and manages a slight half smile before shaking the sleep out of her head. She stands, shaking as her weight is put fully on legs.

"Sorry Si," she mumbles, sleep still resting on her lips, "I haven't been sleeping too well."

"Tell me something I don't know!" He says mixing a laugh in with genuine worry.

Clary offers him another sideways smile as he grabs her by the elbow and about drags her out the classroom and down the hall. He talks about some new Vampire hunting video game, but Clary stays a prisoner of her thoughts.

...

_The world is blacker than a starless sky with no moon to light the way. She wonders aimlessly, the only way she knows she's going somewhere are the cobblestones under her feet. She trips, something flashes, then a man with golden hair picks her up off the ground. When the birds around her head stop chirping, she sees two more _

_golden haired men surrounded by dark shadows. Another bright flash... and she's pulled out of her daydream._

...

The sidewalk. The walk of shame for those who didn't have cars. Clary and Simon, well they were part of the uncool majority that didn't. They walked, Clary in her own little world. Simon use to not worry about the silence that wrapped them. Most of the time it was comfortable. This last month it was always uncomfortable. Strained. Something was different.

"So Clair, whats going on in the head of yours lately" Simon exhales. It bothers him that she is keeping something big from him. It wasn't odd or off for her to live in her own little world, it was just abnormal for him not to be included.

"I'm just tired..." Her voice trails as the purr of a 454 big block engine, and the high pitched struggle of a Honda race into view. Both Clary and Simon roll their eyes. The Jocks. The racers. The thrill-seekers. The ones who think they are so far above everyone. Luckily, other than causing a ruckus on the roads, they left everyone else alone.

Clary silently thanked them. Dodging Simon's questions was becoming hard. She started zoning out. A camera flashed from somewhere on her left and she froze. Simon looked at the stunned redhead. Something was not right, but she'd push away if he pressed her to hard.

As they walked in a both comfortable and awkward silence, he thought about the last time he pushed her. Oh how he had felt a sliver of the wrath of a redhead. She had refused to talk to him for a month. He remembered it as if it was yesterday, and it still stung.

They had known each other since before they could crawl. He had loved her, like a sister, as they grew up. The two amigos, never apart, two halves of a whole, but as they had gotten older he had started to notice her in a new light. Clary was short and hardly had any curves, she had untameable red hair, and so much heart. The older they grew the more he loved her, and the more different that love was.

Last year they were freshmen. He tried to sneak a kiss and his bravery got him a fist in the face. She didn't say anything. Just walked away. It took a lot of brown nosing to get him back in her good graces, and soon things were back to normal. Until now. Her moods, they were going to give him whiplash.

Both caught in their own little worlds, they hit their homes in what seemed like no time. Sometimes living next door to your best friend was convenient. With a nod they both walked down their walkways on onto their porches. Lost in their own little worlds.

...

_Dreams. Past events. These experiences shape a person. What they choose to do with the information, that is what picks the persons destiny... but can you change your stars?_

...

_Shadows. Even in daylight there is always a shadow. Balance of colors. Colors wouldn't shine so bright if it wasn't for the shadows. A picture is said to be worth a thousand words, and if that was true, Valentine was owner of more of his redheaded daughter's words than she herself was. A truly good photographer could get any shot, candid or staged. Of course candid photographs were his favorite. He could show you almost any moment of his daughters life until now. Every walk home. Every accident. It was all his. How could that bitch of an ex-wife even think he could ever be a bad father, he knew more about his children that anyone else._

_A full roll of film placed tenderly in the camera bag as he loaded another. Years passed, right under the guard of those who cared for his children. Now, who was the bad parent? It was almost time for his plans to come to a head. Once they did, all those who had wronged him would pay._

_The camera tucked smoothly in its bag after he filled the roll of his daughter's family meal. He had one more stop before the night was over._

_-_

**A/N SO... Here it is... I'm not proud of it... but its here. Took me a while and I've been really distracted... (Horse... Sick...) I do know where I'm going now... So thats exciting. For those in the USA who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
